A Forgotten Past
by LongbowArcher10
Summary: Aldaron's parents are slayed. Her brother leaves her for revenge and she is left alone. The southerners take her while the northerners take her brother. Soon, a war occurs between the two places and Aldaron is taken hostage.What will happen? Dun dun dun..


A Forgotten Past Chapter 1: The Death of Her Parents Disclaimer: I own no one, obviously. A/N: I know Aldaron is a guy's name, but to me, I think it actually sounds a name for either gender so that's why I put my character's name like that. If you have a problem with her name, then don't read the story. Secondly, I used Gildor's name from Tolkien's works, but it's not actually him that's in here. I JUST USED THE NAME PEOPLE. Okay, I made my point clear so I will move on now. OH! AND WAIT. This is not a Mary-Sue, because I don't even know what that is!  
  
There was a scream as an Uruk-Hai burned down a house.  
  
Aldaron saw her mother fight off an Uruk-Hai, and her father as well.  
  
She was hiding with her brother, Gildor.  
  
Their mother and father came rushing up to them, "We must go, hurry!" Aldaron's mother exclaimed.  
  
Aldaron and Gildor ran as fast as they could into the forest near the village, their parents running right behind them.  
  
"There, those two are getting away!"  
  
An Uruk-Hai pointed towards Aldaron's mother and father.  
  
Everyone died that night except for two siblings.  
  
Aldaron's mother and father placed the both of them into the base of a tree. It was covered by bushes and enormous rocks.  
  
"Stay there and don't make a sound," their mother said hastily to them.  
  
The next moment, they heard the clashing of metal hit one another.  
  
Aldaron's mother fell to the ground with a particularly large Uruk-Hai standing over her.  
  
He raised his scimitar, prepared to end her life.  
  
Aldaron's father sliced the top half of the Uruk-Hai's body off.  
  
The parents smiled at each other for one second, and then they ran to kill the others.  
  
They stood back to back until only a few Uruk-Hai were left.  
  
Aldaron's parents were both extremely worn out by now.  
  
One of them stabbed the body of her father as he tried to block the heavy scimitar.  
  
Another slashed her mother's back.  
  
Blood was spilling out everywhere, and it seemed as if Aldaron's vision was now her parent's blood.  
  
She was about to rush forward until Gildor stopped her.  
  
He quickly put a hand over her mouth and she started to cry bitter tears.  
  
The Uruk-Hai sneered and spat on the dead bodies, walking away afterwards.  
  
Gildor looked around, and crawled out of the space and grabbed the sword nearest to him, which happened to be his mother's.  
  
"I'm going after the Uruk-Hai," Gildor told Aldaron, "Don't follow me."  
  
Aldaron nodded.  
  
Gildor walked slowly towards the start of another clump of trees, "I will slaughter every last one. I swear I will, I swear over your grave," he said to no one in particular.  
  
As he left, Aldaron walked towards her father's sword.  
  
It had neat Elvish writing on the blade.  
  
The handle had one emerald on either side.  
  
Aldaron gazed at it in amazement and then started to swing it around a bit, pretending to fight like her parents had done, imagining that she was killing the very Uruk-Hai that had killed her parents.  
  
She was in deep thought until she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her from the bushes.  
  
Aldaron had her blade in both her hands as she waited for the attacker to come forth.  
  
Aldaron's parents had taught her how to fight since the age of 5 with the bow and arrow. It had only been a little bit of training, but it also had been enough for what was coming up.  
  
An Uruk-Hai stumbled out of the trees, not taking notice of the small Elf in front of him, "We're been here before," he called back to his companions, "I've seen that tree-"  
  
He paused mid-sentence as his gaze took him towards the small girl who held a sword that was nearly too big for her.  
  
The companions of the Uruk-Hai, which were two others, come forward.  
  
When they saw the sight of the girl, they all laughed hysterically.  
  
Aldaron swung her sword forward towards the Uruk-Hai's head and it fells off of its body.  
  
The two others stopped laughing and stared at the girl, obviously stunned.  
  
"We're going to teach you a listen you wretched beast."  
  
The Uruk-Hai took a step forward her, raising his scimitar menacingly.  
  
Aldaron aimed her blade at the filthy creature's throat and stabbed through it.  
  
The other came from behind and she turned around to slash it's stomach.  
  
One of them fell down, dead, while the other staggered back, looking at his inured stomach.  
  
The Uruk-Hai was enraged. He clumsily walked over to her and held his scimitar up.  
  
"Say good-bye," he told Aldaron nastily.  
  
He swung the scimitar at her head, but she ducked just in time. He then brought it down, and Aldaron moved too late as the scimitar hit her left arm.  
  
She winced in pain, but held it in.  
  
Aldaron used her anger to finish off her opponent.  
  
She first stabbed it through to the other side and made her sword rip down the body.  
  
The Uruk-Hai was screaming in pain.  
  
Aldaron finished it off by slicing off it's head.  
  
She was breathing heavily from her last kill, and from her wound.  
  
Aldaron used the little energy she had to run back to her mother and father's lifeless bodies.  
  
She untied the scabbard from her father's belt to her own and then sheathed her sword.  
  
Aldaron was miserable. Her brother was gone. Her parents were dead.  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night as she thought of all the misfortunate events that had all happened in one night.  
  
Gildor got his revenge as he slaughtered the remaining Uruk-Hai.  
  
He was beaten up badly as he tried to walk back to Aldaron and his dead parents.  
  
Gildor had used a lot of energy, and he couldn't walk any further.  
  
He fell down onto the dark forest floor unconscious, thinking about his sister, and his parents.  
  
A few guards of the northern borders of Mirkwood happened to walk by him.  
  
They immediately took him back to King Thranduil's palace while Aldaron was found by the southern guards and carried back to King Telemnar's.  
  
Gildor was only 12 while Aldaron was only 10.  
  
They were separated at this age.  
  
One on the northern borders whiles (And no this is not weird because my grammar check told me to do it) the other on the southern ones.  
  
Gildor awoke and found himself in a abnormally large white bed.  
  
He wasn't used to luxurious items and was amazed at the furniture and pictures around the large room he was lying in.  
  
Gildor immediately jumped out of his bed.  
  
The healers were gone, but there were still guards at his doors.  
  
When they saw Gildor running out of his room, they hastily rushed him back in.  
  
"You are to be sent before the King when are properly dressed," one guard stiffly said.  
  
Gildor quickly put on his newly washed tunic and leggings and then ran out to the guards who awaited him.  
  
They took Gildor through many shining halls and stairways.  
  
Gildor wondered how there could be so many rooms, steps, and hallways in one palace.  
  
They finally came upon two golden doors.  
  
The guards slowly opened them and bowed to the King.  
  
Then they pushed the boy forward.  
  
"I have heard that you slaughtered a great deal of Uruk-Hai," King Thranduil said while sitting on his golden throne decorated with silver leaves.  
  
"It was nothing My Lord," Gildor said, turning red from the compliment.  
  
"How would you like to join our Northern Mirkwood guards?" King Thranduil asked.  
  
"My—My Lord! That would be such an honor."  
  
Gildor bowed down before the on one knee, "I thank thee very much sir."  
  
The King stood up and walked over to the boy, "I'm sure you will have a marvelous impact on the palace and many others."  
  
He put a hand on Gildor's shoulder, "You are dismissed."  
  
Gildor stood up and bowed one last time before walking out of the throne room.  
  
He wandered around the castle and ran into a group of girls and one boy.  
  
The boy ran from the girls, but they continued to chase him.  
  
Gildor was about to laugh, but was shortly reminded of his own sister.  
  
"She's dead," he told himself, "Think nothing more of her."  
  
Gildor bitterly pushed the thoughts of his family away.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again to see a that the blonde-haired Elf came rushing up to him.  
  
"Help me, help me hide from these treacherous girls!"  
  
Gildor laughed and then nodded.  
  
They ran through a few clumps of trees towards a bush and dove under it just in time as the girls came up.  
  
"Where did he go?" They all asked each other and walked away sadly.  
  
The boy sighed, "Thanks," he said, "I'm Legolas by the way."  
  
Legolas brought out a hand.  
  
Gildor shook it and said, "I am Gildor."  
  
From that day, there was a special bond of friendship between Legolas and Gildor.  
  
Meanwhile, Aldaron woke up on a hard stone floor.  
  
She stood up and looked at the people gathered around her.  
  
The women started whispering to each other while the men just stood there, staring at Aldaron with their hard cold eyes.  
  
The King of the southern borders shoved his way through the crowd.  
  
Everyone backed away as King Telemnar came forward.  
  
"Make way!" One of his servants shouted out.  
  
The King paused and looked disgusted at the sight of Aldaron.  
  
Her auburn hair was tangled and messy.  
  
Her poor dress was beyond patchable.  
  
Underneath the blanket of dirt on her face, Aldaron tried to smile as politely as she could.  
  
The King turned around and started to walk back to his room.  
  
"My Lord, what shall we do with the girl?" One of the guards asked him.  
  
"Make her a servant, do whatever you want with her," he said.  
  
Aldaron was sad as the women brought her to the scullery and took her clothes off, getting ready to give her a bath.  
  
They scrubbed her body until every last bit of dirt was off.  
  
Aldaron suddenly remembered her brother.  
  
'My brother!' Aldaron thought, 'He can't be alive, he went to kill a whole party of Uruk-Hai. Even mother and father couldn't do that.'  
  
She sadly shook the thoughts of her brother away.  
  
The memories were just too painful, especially the death of her parents.  
  
The servants found that there weren't any sizes of servant dresses that were small enough for Aldaron.  
  
Instead, they made a forest green tunic for her.  
  
It was a simple green cloth made into clothes that covered her body.  
  
Aldaron with the tunic, they made her forest green leggings and a plain brown belt for her waist.  
  
Throughout her childhood, Aldaron was tormented and made fun of because of her clothes and her poor past.  
  
On the other hand, Gildor was adored and worshipped because of his brave past, even if he wasn't of noble blood. Girls started to adore him just as much as Legolas.  
  
Gildor became one of the top rankings of the northern Mirkwood guards, alongside Legolas.  
  
Gildor and Legolas had become the best of friends, whereas Aldaron was left alone.  
  
He was now about 2,000 years old, and Aldaron was near 1,012..  
  
Years and years had gone by with Gildor patrolling the borders and with Aldaron cooking and serving dishes to the High Elves.  
  
During every free moment she had, Aldaron taught herself how to become experienced with the bow and sword.  
  
She had stolen a few weapons from the armoury which included a sword, a quiver of arrows, a long bow, a dagger, and two knives.  
  
As usual, there was a conflict between the northern and southern Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Long ago, the two Kings had decided that if any of their people crossed each other's boundaries, the person would be shot dead. Even if it was a woman.  
  
Not a while ago, two southern Elves had accidentally crossed the borders and had been shot.  
  
The stubborn King Telemnar refused to follow the old law. Rubbish was what he thought of that law.  
  
He declared war.  
  
Aldaron and many other servants were abused and bruised up by the Elves of the southern borders.  
  
They were always mean nasty creatures, but when the King came, they would act like perfect gentlemen.  
  
Many of them tried to kiss Aldaron, since she was the youngest of the servants.  
  
Every time a man tried, Aldaron would punch him full in the face.  
  
The King announced the war to the men. They were leaving at first light.  
  
Everyone fell asleep.  
  
Aldaron awoke in her small dirty bed to find that every single bruise was bursting with pain from the men.  
  
She ignored all of this though as she put chain mail over herself.  
  
Aldaron had also stolen it from the armoury.  
  
She put a tunic over her chain mail and strapped on the two knives, and her sword onto her belt.  
  
Aldaron hid her dagger in her boot and put her long bow onto her tunic strap on the back.  
  
Aldaron's bow was made of black wood with tints of red whenever it flashed in the rays of the sun.  
  
The grip was a gold wire that was wrapped around the wood.  
  
Her bow was 72 inches high that came along with 4 ft. arrows.  
  
The feathers came from swans, and the tips were made of steel/metal.  
  
She finally put on her helmet and walked out of the servant's quarters.  
  
Many thought she was a man, but people who knew her well would know better.  
  
She whistled sharply and a Black Stallion emerged from the forest.  
  
During those long years, Aldaron had made her only true friend, which was Storm.  
  
Storm was a Black Stallion that she had met. It had been hit and hurt by the men, and Aldaron had secretly taken it in.  
  
Aldaron jumped on her horse and swung her right leg over. She rode bareback.  
  
The men were gathered at the front gate.  
  
Storm trotted slowly and silently towards them.  
  
"The war begins!" The captain shouted to the others.  
  
Aldaron had a smile on her face, "Finally, some action."  
  
They rode off towards the battlefield as the rising sun came fully into the sky.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. It wasn't as insane as the other ones, don't ya think? Anyways, tell me how I did. If I did terrible, then just say it. I don't deny the facts. ( 


End file.
